Icarax
Icarax was a Makuta and member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was assigned to Karzahni, and later joined the invasion of Karda Nui. History Early Life Icarax was created on an unknown southern island by the Great Spirit Mata Nui. The Great Spirit used the Makuta pool, and molded it into the living bodies of him and his fellow Makuta. Shortly after the construction of Destral, not long after the Makuta's creation, Icarax had an aide, Pridak, and the duo were sent with Mutran to make the Vortixx charge lower prices for their goods by Makuta Miserix. After days of negotiations, Icarax lost his temper and demolished a few buildings, which coerced the Vortixx into following their demands. Upon leaving the island, Mutran realized that he had forgotten his sentient rock, but Icarax just stated that “It’s a rock,” although it would grow into the Mountain. Pre-Karda Nui Later in his life, Icarax was present during a meeting with the League of Six Kingdoms shortly after the League's formation with Mutran, Chirox, Miserix, and Teridax. After the Metru Nui Civil War, Icarax was then assigned to watch over the realm of Karzahni to keep an eye on the ruler by Miserix, although like many other Makuta, ignored the events there, such as his faulty repairs or oppression of the "native" Matoran. When Makuta Teridax called for a meeting between the Brotherhood at the Convocation Chamber to reveal his plan to overthrow Mata Nui, Icarax remained silent. Ultimately, he sided with Teridax and later assisted Gorast in executing all the Makuta that had sided with Miserix the next year. Sometime following Teridax's rise to power, Icarax and his brethren evolved from organic tissue to an energy form. As a result, the Nynrah Ghosts were summoned and modified his Protosteel armor to compensate. After Teridax failed in his attempt to take control of Metru Nui, Icarax decided to conquer the universe without the plan. He gathered an army of Manas crabs and started conquering several small villages on the Northern Continent. Before he could do anything more, Teridax defeated him by tiring him out and destroyed his army with his Rahi Control powers turning one half of the army against the other. Teridax did not kill him, however, claiming he still needed his abilities later. While Teridax was on Voya Nui, he telepathically communicated with Icarax and told him to retrieve the Kanohi Kraahkan from the Silver Sea. Icarax retrieved and wore it. Teridax then instructed Icarax to retrieve the Staff of Artakha, which he did, defeating Onua and revealing himself to the Toa of Earth and stating that the Brotherhood was his now, who then told the other Toa Nuva. He then headed to Karzahni and, because they needed the staff, the Toa Nuva followed him there. Icarax fought and defeated all the Toa Nuva in battle except Gali, who attacked him with a Nova Blast. Afterward, he managed to travel to Mahri Nui, where he handed over the Staff to Teridax. The Invasion of Karda Nui After delivering the staff, Icarax returned to Destral, only to be summoned to Karda Nui by Antroz. Although annoyed that Antroz was giving him orders, Icarax complied. Around this time, possibly on the way to Karda Nui, Icarax encountered two members of the Order of Mata Nui: Botar and Trinuma. In a fierce but brief battle, Icarax killed Botar and forced Trinuma to retreat. He also went to Metru Nui and attacked Takanuva with a Shadow Leech, although it was only a partial Light drain. He then went on to Karda Nui. Antroz assigned him to retrieve the Mask of Life, and the five then confronted the Toa Nuva in a fierce battle. During the melee, Icarax fought Toa Ignika and tried to take the Mask of Life. Angered, the Ignika lashed out with its power, painfully devolving Icarax back into a bio-mechanical form he thought he was even stronger then, and guarded him from entering the swamp. The Final Battle During the final battle, Icarax attempted several times to defeat Toa Ignika unsuccessfully. He taunted the Toa of Life to kill him, as he knew the Ignika's countdown would soon kill all life in the Matoran Universe. However, the Toa Ignika did not know of the factthought that was funny, and unable to know of whether he was lying, abandoned him and left to warn the Toa Nuva. Icarax then made his way down to the Codrex and formed a plan to destroy both the Toa Nuva and the Codrex so that Teridax's great Plan would fail. He convinced Krika to fly through the Codrex's shield by decreasing his density, and cause the shield to malfunction and collapse. Icarax then started crushing the Codrex with his power over gravity before Gorast, Vamprah and Mutran intervened and destroyed him by causing his power of teleportation to go out of control. Icarax's atoms were seperated and he died as a result. Alternative Universe In The Kingdom, Icarax was the first Makuta to be killed by Teridax after Mata Nui died. In Brothers in Arms in a alternative Spherus Magna, Icarax was created by the Great Beings with the other Makuta as protecters and creators of new life. He and Gorast guarded the Great Beings' fortress. Characteristics Personality Icarax had a reputation as one of the fiercest and most skilled warriors in the Brotherhood, and even his fellow Makuta were reluctant to call on him. He also wanted to take control of the Brotherhood, because he thought that Teridax's schemes were too complex and convoluted. In his mind, demolishing all opponents was the way to go. He also believed he would have done a better job as leader than Teridax did. Powers & Tools Like other Makuta, Icarax possessed powerful elemental Shadow powers. He also had the ability to shape-shift. While in his bio-mechanical state he couldn't create Kraata as readily also when he was devolved by Toa Ignika, Icarax was no longer able to possess another bodies if his own armor was destroyed, however he could still use the 42 Rahkshi Powers. Icarax wore Teridax's Kanohi Kraahkan, the Mask of Shadows. This Mask got slightly mangled when Teridax's body was merged with Takanuva's, and got crushed under the Mangaia gate, therefore two of the holes of the flipped (Toa) side had closed up. He was equipped with a Tridax Pod, rotating shield , and a shadow sword. Set Information *Icarax was released in Feburary '08 as a ToysRus exclusive. *Icarax's piece count is 159. *Icarax's set number is 8953. *Icarax was the third Bionicle set to be released with the Kanohi Kraahkan. Trivia *Unlike the other Makuta who invaded Karda Nui, Icarax was not blinded by the light of the Mask of Life when Toa Matoro revived Mata Nui because he was not in Karda Nui at the time. *"Icarax" is maybe derived from "Icarus", from Greek mythology. Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:2008 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Titans Category:Cursed Beings